


I'll Be Your Nightlight

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Comforting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Snuggling, Soulmates, True Love, night light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Wanda wakes up from a nightmare and Vision comforts her.
Relationships: Scarlet Witch x Vision - Relationship, wanda x vision - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	I'll Be Your Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm addicted to this new show. <3 Wandavision has my whole heart and it's only been three episodes. I'm dying for more content about these two babies. Here's some fluff for comfort while we wait for the next round of angst.

The acrid scent of smoke choked Wanda. Her eyes were sleepy and wouldn't open all the way. In fact, all of her body felt sluggish and frozen, trapped by her own exhaustion, even in sleep. Because it was a dream. It had to be. Pietro was here. Streaks of blue, fragments of his speed, lingered behind him as he zipped pedestrians aboard the carriers leading to Fury's rescue craft. She wanted to cry out to him that he needed to stop and get out of here. She knew what came next, even if she had not witnessed it. No matter how many times her unconscious showed her the image, it never dulled the horrible, violent whiplash of pain that pulverized her chest.

No. She was not going to watch him die another time. She refused to lose him again. She tried to force her eyes to open, but couldn't muster the energy to wake up. She could only watch, helpless, as Hawkeye dashed across the debris to the child who had gotten separated from his family. A ship, manned by Ultron, swung into view, raining a terror of bullets. If only she could lift her arms - she could create a shield with her magic, could redirect the bullets straight back at the ship. But her fingers merely twitched, her magic lulled and insubstantial in her veins.

With a strangled sob, she watched the telltale blue streaks of her brother - her twin - her only surviving family - slice forward, slamming a vehicle in front of Hawkeye and the boy. How horrible was she that she wished... 

Pietro's body trembled as he stopped and stood in place. His eyes snapped to her. Wanda opened her mouth, to plead or scream, but the words were stuck in her throat. Her body surged upright as his slowly plummeted. Her scream grated her throat as finally her eyes flew wide. But the comforting atmosphere of her bedroom, shared with her husband, was doused in an inky black that choked all the color, all the comfort out of the familiar space.

Wanda's hands clawed at the sheets, desperate for something to latch onto, to keep the fear of loss out of her head. "Vision. Vision! Where are you?" The horrible thought that he had died, that he was gone, spiked through her, and a needlelike flare of red light speared out from her hands at the opposite wall. It shattered a picture frame, and continued on, straight through the wall.

"Wanda, I'm right here," Vision said. The gentleness of his voice in her ear immediately calmed her panic. But not enough to control her power, and the consuming darkness of the room. "It's all right, you're all right."

She trembled so hard she was shaking the whole bed. Her hunting fingers discovered his in the dark. The soothing cool of his hands, thrumming with the undercurrent of the stone's energy, curved around hers protectively. She wanted to hold them and be held by them forever. Vision shifted her hands to hold them both in one of his while he reached up with his now free hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Darling, you're safe, I'm here with you. You can lift the darkness, now. I won't let anything happen to you."

Wanda leaned into his touch, shuddering against his palm. "I don't think I can. There's too much inside me."

"Then I'll just have to be your light." There was a gentle humming sound, and then the network beneath Vision's skin warmed with a honey-like glow: her own personal nightlight.

Wanda couldn't help her laugh. She lifted a hand to his face, marveling at the way the light streamed through her fingers.

"My darling," Vision.

She shifted closer against him, tucking her head beneath his chin and wrapping her arms around his illuminated body. It still amazed her how solid and real he was, how perfectly balanced they were. Holding onto him, like this, washed away all the horrors they had lived through. It reminded her that where they were now was a much better place. All that darkness was dispelled. She did not have to hold onto it. She could just hold onto him. Squeezing her eyes shut, Wanda thought back to one of their first dates. To the glorious night, and the blanket she had forced him to share with her while they watched the Northern Lights flicker across the hallowed expanse of stars. The universe was a magnificently large place. An entire lifetime would not be enough to learn everything there was to learn about it. But Vision and Wanda had the means. If they wanted to, they could do anything.

"Wanda, love, open your eyes." Vision gently tipped up her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Vision's kisses possessed an extraterrestrial quality to them. It was like peace and home and love. Love like she had never imagined she would have in her life again. Wanda opened her eyes. An amazed laugh burst from her.

"Did I do that?" she asked, hushed, soft.

"Yes, dear." The pride in Vision's voice melted her a little. He straightened against the headboard, and Wanda rolled slightly so she was nestled between his legs, with her back against his chest. His arms folded around her and he rested his chin back on her head.

"It's - it's beautiful." She reached out her hands toward the shimmering galaxy that had somehow sprouted through the darkness she had made in their bedroom. Twinkling cosmos gradually lightened to wash out the dark completely, along with the accompanying sunrise yawning through the curtains.

"Everyone has their pockets of darkness," Vision said, snuggling Wanda close, "But I like to think that makes the light that much brighter and beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was a little more painful and angsty than I anticipated... Sorry ya'll. I'm sad now
> 
> If you'd like some more Wandavision snippets, please let me know :3


End file.
